


When the Sun met the Moon

by piggylover29



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Celestial au?, Fluff, I wrote this confusingly didn't I, M/M, One Shot, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piggylover29/pseuds/piggylover29
Summary: Heavily inspired by When The Day Met The Night by P!ATD.





	When the Sun met the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> There's a serious lack of RichJake on here so!! I'm gonna fix it if i have to!
> 
> Anyway, I thought this would be cute.
> 
> Written on my phone, in a car, outside of a concert, without my usual spellchecker, i'm hoping for the best,
> 
> To clarify, Jake is the Moon and Rich is the Sun.
> 
> Should I alao mention this isnt supposed to be that good i just wanted some fluffy stuff bc im sad rn

When the Sun met the Moon, he was sitting in a lawn chair, outside, in the middle of a summer night. He was beautiful: tall, athletic, peaceful, calm, looking to not have a care in the world. He envied the other, but at the same time, he grew fond. The beautiful man had tea in his hand, and looked content, so the smaller left without saying a word.

When the Moon met the Sun, it was a completely different story. It was a hot summer day, and he was barely alive - laying on the ground, panting and sweating, so out of it that he didn't seem to notice when the other entity kneeled down next to him. When the Sun looked to the Moon, for the second time, he smiled. The other smiled back, asking if he was okay, and he nodded. He helped the smaller to his feet. He was okay now.

When the Sun and the Moon became friends, they met in a nice summer afternoon. The Moon asked the Sun, can we talk for a while, and the Sun said yes, and they talked and talked for minutes on end. They would talk and talk every morning and every night, before leaving.

They learned about eachother: the Sun was eccentric, short tempered, silly, strong, fun, loud, and handsome beyond compare - maybe only to the Moon. The Moon was patient but not reserved, kind, had an amazing smile, was pretty but intimidating at the exact same time, loved to dance, and was the Sun's best friend.

And even though the Sun had nothing to give to the Moon, he said his smile was enough.

When the Moon asked the Sun to promise him something, he looked sad. Not sad as you are your favourite star flickered out, but sad in a reminiscent way. He was concerned but told the Moon, yes, I will promise anything. The Moon smiled in the same way as before and asked the Sun, his best friend, to promise him that he wouldn't leave him all alone after summer. The Sun nodded, and replied with no doubt, I will stay with you through all four seasons. They were both happy and content.

When the Sun fell in love with the Moon, he did not know how to handle it- what was this strange emotion he was feeling? It was warmth, but not the harsh warmth that had burned him and left him his scars. It was warmth, but not the cold warmth of a lonely summer noon. It was a geniune warmth, and it made him feel as if he was exploding with dozens of hundreds of little supernovas. He enjoyed but feared this feeling, still attempting to figure out what it meant. 

But he knew what it meant. It meant he wanted to be around the Moon whenever possible. It meant he wanted to touch his face, reassuring him whenever their conversations went to dark places, that he was there. It meant he wanted to be close to the other and he was terrified of it. So the Sun kept it hidden. The Moon meant too much to just throw it all away because of an unfamiliar emotion.

When the Sun realized he was in love with the Moon, he was petrified. One day it occured to him: the dark haired, dark eyed, light pale blue skinned man was somebody he could imagine spending his remaining thousands of years with. He had identified this as love, and when he had kept thinking about it, it made sense: the awkwardness he experienced, the physicality he craved, how he admired the other.

But would he ever love him? He was almost the polar opposite of the other; his voice was laughable at best, while the other's was smooth and sweet. His body was silhouetted on all sides by dark red scars that clashed with his yellow tinged skin, while the other had almost perfect pale skin. They were different heights with probably a head or more in the difference. The Sun continued with pretending everything was the same, for his own emotional safety. Sometimes, he would wish to avoid the Moon, but he made a promise, and he still did enjoy his company.

When the Moon fell in love with the Sun, he realized what he was feeling immediately. He loved the way he always looked like he was glowing, with his happy smile and his cool scars. He loved the way he was quick to cheer him up, even when he seemed sad himself. Whenever he pouted, the other picked him up, even with their height difference, and it made him happy. He was selfless, he was wonderful, he was funny, caring, and so much more.

Unlike the Sun, the Moon wanted to take action. He was hopeful whatever plan he made would work, as the other was all he had left in this galaxy that he treasured. He wanted him to realize he loved and cared for him sincerely and truly.

For a long time, the Sun and the Moon kept to what they did every day. Twice a day, they talked and talked. Where the early morning met into the morning and where the afternoon met into the night. The Moon would plan. The Sun would pretend everything was as it always was.

When the Moon formulated his plan, he was excited and hesitant. It wasn't a large plan - simple as could be - but he was still hoping he could pull it off. He was patient. He was able. He would do this. He would show the Sun in a week or so.

When the Moon confessed his love to the Sun, he made a show of it. A show for one; a show for the one he loved. He waited for the second meeting of the day, when his peaceful darkness filled the sky. It started normal, as every meeting thusfar had, until he found the opportunity to show the other what he had practiced specifically for him.

He stood from where the two sat and talked about usually trivial things, the other looking up at him in confusion. He smiled, suddenly feeling a wave of nervousness. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath and grinning widely helped him ground himself. The other looked at him with a smile that he must have caused, and he started;

He confused the smaller in what he said. He said all that he loved about the sun in the most accurate way he could think of. In their sky. He painted the sky a brilliant mix of beautiful pastel colours, pink, blue, orange, red, everything he could think to describe the other. He waited a moment for him to stop looking at awe at the creation and the creator, stepping closer and getting on his knees so he could see straight into the other's eyes.

When the Moon asked the Sun if he could kiss him, he nodded before putting his arms on the taller's shoulders and holding him back. Why, he asked, why me, why now. And the other smiled. He responded honestly and truly. I love you, he replied, i love you so much, and you are my star, my sun, and you- the other, now tearing up, crashed his lips into the other's quickly and desperately. 

When the Sun first kissed the Moon, he did it like the other was about to fizz out, like he was lying, like he himself was telling a bad practical joke. But, like he had feared, it did end all too soon. 

When the Sun ran from the Moon, he knew it was a bad decision. He needed to think. The other sat dumbfounded, on his knees, where the two of them kissed just moments earlier. He wondered what had gone wrong, what did he do wrong, what had he messed up. He decided everything; he had done everything wrong and messed everything up. He set the sky to its normal peaceful darkness and walked off. He would apologize in the morning.

When the Sun confessed to the Moon, it was rushed. Everything about him was rushed, though, from his speech to his actions and his temper, so it wasn't strange. The Moon had come prepared to apologize, prepared to ask for forgiveness, and was met with an unexpected sight. It was rushed, but it was beautiful, and held all the meaning it needed to.

The Sun described the warmth the Moon made him feel. He described the warmth he felt, not too hot, not too cold, as he painted the sky an assortment of warm colours. He said it didn't do the Moon justice, but he tried the best he could. 

The Moon stepped forward, to stand in front of the Sun, and he asked why. Why did you do this for me? And he smiled and replied, because I love you too. And when they both teared up, the Moon hugged the Sun. And they were both happy and more than content.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WAS LONGER THAN I MEANT FOR IT TO BE WOOPS
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated! Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
